


Beach Blanket Boinking

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: A trip to the beach inspires Roy and Ed to do what they do best.





	Beach Blanket Boinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for Hentai Contest on LJ, prompt: sex on the beach.

Public sex was nothing new for Roy and Ed.  After going at in a movie theater, on various amusement park rides, and that one time behind McDonalds, it was hardly a big deal at all.  So when an innocent walk along the beach resulted in a not-so-innocent exchange of glances, doing the deed was the only logical conclusion.  Big surprise.

They waited until dusk to carry out their perverted plan.  After debating blanket placement (lying on top of it meant no sand creeping up into unsuspecting body parts whereas hiding underneath it guaranteed the concealment of a  _different_  kind of full moon), they opted to wrap themselves up in the damn thing and hope for the best. 

After one last check of the shore to ensure their privacy, the lovers slid out of their clothes and went to work.  A little lube and a lot of fingers later and Roy was pushing into Ed, thrusting eagerly into a tight warmth that was a stark contrast to the cool sea air around them. 

They fucked hard and they fucked fast amid a muffled chorus of grunting and groaning.  It was hot as hell inside the blanket, part of Ed’s hair was quickly becoming caked with sand, and Roy was fairly certain that he would have friction burn on his knees when all was said and done.  But when they finally came, making an impressive mess of themselves  _and_  the blanket in the process, such difficulties seemed a small price to pay for the overall experience.

Afterwards, Roy rolled onto his side and pulled Ed close.  He opened his mouth to speak, with every intention of congratulating themselves on the success of their reckless behavior… when he was interrupted by a thunderous round of applause.

The two horrified men peered over the blanket and spotted the source of the clapping.  They had been so busy scoping the  _shore_  for potential onlookers that they completely overlooked the trio of women who were  _in the water_   _the entire time_ , watching their every single move from start to glorious finish.

Since they were completely naked under the blanket, running away was not an immediate option.  Not that Ed was in any condition to do that anyway, all things considered.  Nor could they stay there forever, hoping against hope that the women would move on and find something that was somehow more interesting than two post-coital hotties in the sand.

So what the hell were they supposed to do?

As it turned out, the ladies had some ideas of their own.

_“Encore!”_  they screamed gleefully.

Encore?

Roy looked at Ed. 

Ed looked at Roy.

Both men began to smile.

Encore, huh?

Well, if they insisted…


End file.
